


Static through the airwaves, can you hear me?

by Garnetsgrin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, Dominance, M/M, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnetsgrin/pseuds/Garnetsgrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gritty scent of the room pushed nausea down in his stomach, the stagnant bustle of inactivity made his head ache. He stayed, patient, on the pissed stained bar stool for what seemed like ages; he watched big hulking men ramble and cuss themselves into stupors, watched helplessly as they harassed in vain a bodacious woman, who only nursed her beer like it was her salvation; and maybe it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static through the airwaves, can you hear me?

**Author's Note:**

> I've been off and on writing this for a year, this is the greatest piece of self indulgence ever created.

The gritty scent of the room pushed nausea down in his stomach, the stagnant bustle of inactivity made his head ache. He stayed, patient, on the pissed stained bar stool for what seemed like ages; he watched big hulking men ramble and cuss themselves into stupors, watched helplessly as they harassed in vain a bodacious woman, who only nursed her beer like it was her salvation; and maybe it was.

Smoke blew hazy pictures in the air and Dave took comfort in the stories he found. An hour passed and time ticked in his head, ever present and foreboding; was he not coming? Was he alone? Another hour and another haze of drinks and doubt found Dave almost about to flee, his suit smelled of smoke and droplets of beer were settling fast into the fabric on his thigh; he shifted the stool and stood to leave.

Shoving past crowds of drunken people, talking and grinding against each other in packs of two and three, spilling their drinks and laughing as oblivion flooded their minds. More beer soaked into his suit. Dave was closing in on the side door, relief of freedom and disappointment flooded his mind and he pushed past the few people surrounding the exit.

The smell of real air rushed through him and he let out an explosive sigh, relief won over his disappointment and he let out a smile. Finally. He only made a few steps towards his home before a hand fell heavily on his shoulder; his heart dropped and fear gripped every part of him leaving him shocked still.

“Ditching me already? Didn't think you were that kind of guy.”

For the second time relief rushed through him and he turned to the other man almost towering over him; he loved that.

“Those are some words you got coming out of your ass, considering you're two hours late.” Dave grinned and moved in closer. “Thought I was being stood up, I was considering finding other company for the evening.”

Quickly Dave was put at arm’s length and looked up to see a scowl on the others face, Dave smirked and the other visibly relaxed.

“Let's go inside.” John grumbled, letting go of Dave and decidedly keeping and good distance between them. It was Dave's turn to scowl, skulking behind John slowly.

As they reached the side door again and John moved to step inside the seedy ass bar once more, Dave made a decision. The blonde grabbed onto the others hand and pulled him around so that they were facing one another; a few others mingled outside the door near them, their smoke drifted lazily between the two men obscuring Dave’s view and resolving his decision.

Dave stepped forward, once, twice, backing the larger man into the grimy brick wall, John being determined not to get to close to Dave. The blonde was persistent though, and pushed himself flush against John, running his right hand down John’s dark blue button up and catching his fingers on the front pocket of his jeans; pulling John even closer and gaining the attention of the people loitering next to them. Perfect.

“I don’t want to go back into that rat hole of a bar, I spent enough time stewing in there that I’ll be smelling like bile and booze for a month, do you know what my producer’s will think? They’ll think I’m trashy John. We don’t want that now do we?” John looked horribly uncomfortable at this point, resting his hand on Dave’s chest, trying to give them some distance. He kept glancing over at the small, now very interested, crowd behind them. 

Dave kept pushing, going onto his toes to reach John’s ear. He whispered, “Let’s skip this song and dance dude, I know what you want. Let’s get on with it, yeah?” With that, the hand Dave had resting against John’s thigh moved to grip John’s crotch; making the man jump and slide sideways out of Dave’s reach.

Dave smiled at the other’s glare, ruined by the bright tint to his cheeks, he went to speak, but John grabbed his wrist and pulled him down the alleyway to the main street. Steering Dave forcefully, the two men reached John’s car and Dave was all but shoved into the passenger’s seat. John walked briskly around the car to the driver’s side, tripping slightly on the curb, and started up the car.

It was a tense ride to John’s apartment. Dave watched out the window at the passing city lights, ever aware of the anger coming from the other, they were silent and Dave began to think he had made a mistake. 

They arrived at John’s building and again John forcefully guided Dave through the lobby and into the elevator. John only let go of Dave when the doors were completely closed, studiously looking away from him as the ascended. Dave felt his heart sink, he examined the yellow tile on the floor, wondering absently if the smell of the bar had carried the two of them home. The elevator dinged and let the men free, this time John did not steer the other, he strode down the hall quickly without a glance at Dave, who struggled to keep up. 

John waited at the door of the apartment as Dave caught up with him, then fished out his keys and unlocked the door, seeming to Dave as though he had calmed down. Dave followed John into the threshold, where they stood for a few awkward moments. Dave felt anger and preemptive heartbreak wash over him as he stared at John’s back. 

“John, I-“ Dave was cut off by John roughly slamming him back into the door, trapping him as John bit harshly at his neck, leaving Dave breathless.

“You know I hate PDA,” John mumbled into Dave’s ear, pushing his knee between his legs and biting again at Dave’s neck. “You’ll pay for that.”

Dave was left with no time to respond as John kissed him, rough and determined. John lead Dave down the hall blindly, making it to the living room and all but tossing his sub onto the couch. “Strip.” He said, as he worked at the buttons of his own shirt slowly.

Dave was quick to comply, naked even before John had removed his shirt; John laughed lightly, letting the mood lift for the first time since this had started. “Eager aren’t we?” John shucked his shirt onto the rug and took a few short steps toward Dave. Giving the other a much sweeter kiss than the one before.

“What do you think, I haven’t seen you in what? Three weeks? I need this more than Rose needs her damn wizards.” Dave flushed and moved back on the couch a little when John smirked.

“You need this huh? What is it that you need Dave?” John moved closer, chasing the other until he lay completely on the couch, John hoovering over him menacingly. “Tell me.”

Dave flushed harder as heat rushed through his chest and groin, he swallowed. “I-uh-fuck, John.” Dave looked away quickly, face red. John smiled maliciously, he loved reducing Dave to stutters.

“Fuck John, huh? Is that all? You don’t want me to tie your hands and spank you till you cry? Punish you for lashing out earlier? You knew I would get mad, so obviously you want me to, isn’t that right you desperate slut?” Dave outright moaned, at John’s words, nodding vigorously. John smiled again.

John grabbed his sub by the shoulders and flipped them around, until Dave was laying across his lap, ass exposed and face nestled into the cushions. John rubbed Dave’s ass lightly and swatted once; a test.

“Ready?”

Dave’s only response was another nod, but John understood. Reaching his hand back he delivered three hard smacks in quick succession, Dave releasing a guttural moan as each landed, then whimpered as John again rubbed his ass, now red and aching.

John repeated the motion, once, twice, three times making Dave scream as each set of smacks brought him closer and closer to desperation. On the thirteenth hit, Dave was crying, begging, and rutting against John’s clothed thigh. John huffed lowly.

“You’re messing up my jeans you little whore.” John muttered and gave a final slap to Dave’s burning ass.

Dave only moaned as he was lifted up bridal style and carried down the hall to John’s room; again dumped unceremoniously onto the bed. Dave watched as John pulled his belt from his pants and dropped it to the floor, unbuttoning his jeans and pulling out his cock to hang hard on display. 

Dave groaned and hopped off the bed, when John didn’t protest, Dave made his way to stand in front of his dom, running his palms down the others bare chest before dropping to his knees and looking up. He was met with dark hooded eyes, as they stared at each other for a moment, Dave not daring to make another bold move. John reached down and roughly grabbed Dave’s hair, pushing him face first into his crotch.

“Suck.”

Dave’s eyes rolled into the back of his head as he pulled back slightly to kiss the tip of John’s dick before he was pushed again, forced to swallow all of it as once. Dave stayed still for a moment, adjusting to the hard length in his throat, then hummed and swallowed, bobbing his head slightly and still staring up at John.

John moaned appreciatively, allowing Dave to set the pace for awhile, gripping his hair but not steering. Dave was good at giving head, and John’s resolve was melting fast. John groaned to himself as his control reached its peek, pulling Dave’s head off his cock and guiding him to stand. John dragged the other by his hair to the bed and pushed him onto it, following quickly and grinding himself against Dave.

“You’re mine Dave, you know that?” John bit roughly at Dave’s neck. “I can use you however I want, fuck you whenever I want, you my personal whore aren’t you Dave?”

Dave nodded again, pushing his hips up into John’s desperate for friction. But John grabbed his throat lightly.

“Say it.”

Dave arched his back and whimpered. “….I’m your whore, fuck, I’m yours to use as you please, please, please, fuck me use me cum inside me; anything you want I’m yours.”

John seemed satisfied with Dave’s answer, letting go of Dave’s throat and leaning over him to reach the night stand, rummaging through the drawer until he found the small bottle of lube. Coating his finger impatiently, he spread the lube along his cock before wiping the excess lube onto the bed sheets, they’d need to change them anyway.

Not bothering to prepare the other, having done this many times before, and with the knowledge that his sub liked it rough, John lined up his dick; leaning down to bite again at Dave’s neck. Slowly, he pushed his way into Dave, watching him carefully until he was all the way in; John shivered, but stayed still and waited for Dave’s okay.

Whimpering lowly Dave jerked his hips against John’s, pushing him deeper inside and silently giving John permission. John smiled darkly and set a brutal pace, holding Dave by the hips and hammering into him. 

“What do you want?” John whispered roughly against Dave’s ear, thrusts steady and he fucked the man senseless.

Dave all but screamed for more, “Please, god, fuck me, wreck me, use me, anything please!” 

John panted and speed up further, grabbing hold of Dave’s dick for the first time that night, and pumped to the beat of his hips. “Come.” John ordered as he fell over the edge, thrusts slowing only slightly.

Dave was not far behind, coming with a curse as he arched his back and clawed at the sheets. It took a moment for them both to calm down, John finally slumping onto top of Dave and peppering his skin with light kisses.

“So good, you did so good for me.” John muttered, as Dave floated in and out of subspace, clinging to his dom like John was his lifeline.

John slipped out of Dave unceremoniously, and kissed the other once more before standing and striding out of the bedroom; only to return a short time later with a cloth and some water. He made his way to the bed, handing Dave the water and starting to clean the man’s chest and groin; John smiled fondly.

“You okay Dave?” John asked as he set the cloth aside a took his place next to his lover.

It took a moment, Dave taking a large sip of the water and setting it aside, before finally speaking. “Fuck yes, god damn John.”

John chuckled and cuddled up against Dave’s chest, no longer the formidable dom he was before. “That’s good.” He hummed, as he relaxed and found himself floating in and out of sleep.  
“I love you.” Dave smiled, settling himself into the bed as well, and drifting.

“Love you too.” Was the muttered response he got, before both men faded into sleep.


End file.
